elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jewel of Maru
"The Jewel of Maru" is the twenty-sixth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on October 14, 2017 and is the first episode in the second season. Plot Elena is training with Mateo and Zuzo for the test Quita Moz warned her about. At first, Elena does a great job, but when they encounter images of the Delgados, Elena meets her downfall: The sight of Victor and Carla makes Elena freeze up long enough for the images to score a hit. Mateo quickly takes them out, and Zuzo assures Elena she will get it next time, but Elena decides to just call it quits and heads back to her room. In her room, Mateo and Zuzo, who went after her, tell Elena she needs to keep practicing as she needs to pass the test or she will not become Queen of Avalor. Elena speaks her concerns about the Delgados still being loose, to which Zuzo tells her she cannot just worry all her problems away. Suddenly, Armando comes in and tells Elena they need her help with the Dia de los Muertos preparations as Francisco is eating all the food. After telling him she will take care of it, Mateo voices how he needs to pick out a tamberitia for Alacazar's altar. Zuzo tells him Elena can help with that as she can see ghosts. Elena confirms she can, but only on the Day of the Dead, and invites him to her altar early the following morning so she can use her power to help him. Meanwhile, the Delgados have been collecting magical jewels for Shuriki so she can use one to create a new wand for herself, but all have been proven to not have enough magic for the job. Fed up, Shuriki orders them to go to Tepet Muul, the capital of the fallen Kingdom of Maru, and get the Jewel of Maru for her. The next day, Elena is preparing her altar when Mateo shows up. Suddenly, Skylar and Luna arrive and tell them one of the Jaquin Clan's scouts have spotted the Delgados. Elena instantly decides she must go after them. When Mateo questions if she really wants to do this, Elena asserts that it could be her test. Mateo reminds her that her test can be anything, to which Elena asserts that she is adamant about catching the pair. Meanwhile, the Delgados arrive in Tepet Muul and enter the pyramid where the Jewel of Maru is kept, only to end up at a dead-end where they get frightened away by some masks. Elena and her group arrive in Tepet Muul in hot pursuit. Elena and Mateo enter the temple without Luna and Skylar as they cannot fit through the door and Luna is scared of there being ghosts in the abandoned capital. Elena tries to find the pair with the Scepter of Light. When that does not work, Elena and Mateo split up to search for them. Elena comes to the same dead end, but after an attack by the masks, she discovers the wall is just an illusion. On the other side, Elena runs into the ghost controlling the masks, who is shocked that Elena can see her and has the Scepter of Light. The ghost introduces herself as Amaláy, the last Royal Wizard of Maru and the one who created the Scepter of Light. Amaláy haunts the pyramid to protect the Jewel of Maru, a magical jewel that is very powerful and dangerous. Amaláy explains to Elena that, centuries ago, the Shadows of the Night broke through from their world and into the Ever Realm. The Maruvians used the Jewel of Maru to defeat the Forces of Darkness, but the pulse of magic was so powerful it also sent all the Maruvians to the Spirit World. The Kingdom of Maru is no more. Amaláy also explains that she can use the Scepter to seal the Jewel away forever. She teaches Elena how to use the Scepter to reveal hidden things, such as the incantation to seal the Jewel. However, Elena hears Mateo shout in pain. Using the Scepter, Elena discovers that Mateo has been hurt by Victor and Carla, who have stolen his tamberitia. Amaláy urges her to stay and seal the jewel for the sake of all of Avalor, but Elena is too concerned for Mateo, so she goes to save him. While Elena checks on Mateo, the Delgados return to the dead end, which they also discover is an illusion. After going through it, they swipe the Jewel of Maru. Elena tries to stop them by blasting them with her Scepter but ends up trapping herself, enabling the Delgados to escape with the Jewel. King Raul and Queen Lucia appear before Elena. They ask her who did that to her and she responds that it was her own fault. Elena tells them she failed her test. When Lucia asks her what she is talking about, Elena tells her about what Quita Moz said regarding her test to become Queen. Lucia asks her how does she know this was her test, and Elena tells her about the Delgados' theft of the Jewel of Maru. Her parents admit that it is a very bad mistake, but it does not mean this is the test. Elena admits that she does not know anything for sure, which is why she is always so worried these days. Raul reminds his daughter he had many issues to deal with when he was the King of Avalor. He also tells her he did not spend time worrying about which one was more important than the other, and just did what was best for Avalor. Then before vanishing, Lucia tells her daughter she should do the same as she never gave up, even during her forty-one-year imprisonment inside the Amulet of Avalor. After getting out, Elena reunites with Mateo and the Jaquins and gives chase after Victor and Carla. Elena blasts the pair in a way that enables the group to retrieve the Jewel of Maru. It was about to fall off a cliff while Victor and Carla were escaping, but Elena now knows that the kingdom is more important so she saved the jewel and Elena returns it to the temple. With Amaláy's help, Elena recites the incantation that seals the Jewel away forever. With the Jewel sealed away forever, Amaláy can finally rest in peace and crosses over into the Spirit World. The group returns to Avalor where they discover Day of the Dead is already over. Elena tells Mateo she still saw her parents and will see them again next year. Cast * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena * Génesis Rodríguez as Amaláy * Joseph Haro as Mateo * Jane Fonda as Shuriki * Lou Diamond Phillips as Victor Delgado * Myrna Velasco as Carla Delgado * Andrea Navedo as Queen Lucia * Nestor Carbonell as King Raul * Keith Ferguson as Zuzo * Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar * Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna * Joe Nunez as Armando Song * Make Them Proud Trivia * This is the second episode to take place on Dia de los Muertos, exactly a year after "A Day to Remember". * Mateo requests that Elena speak to his deceased grandfather, but this is impossible since Alacazar is still alive. ** It is possible that he is talking about his other grandfather. Although it could be that he is simply unaware of the fact Alacazar is still alive, because all Mateo knows is that he left the country shortly after Shiriki took over and never returned. * This episode also marks the first time Elena and Isabel's parents, King Raul and Queen Lucia, are heard speaking in the series. * Moral: When you don't know for sure, just do what you think is best for all. * This episode reveals what really happened to the Maruvians--they didn't die but were brought into the spirit realm. * This is the third time The Amulet Of Avalor is mentioned in the episode. The first one is First Day Of Rule and The Scepter Of Light. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2